divergent_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Summers
Blaine Summers, better known as Blaze, is the main protagonist of an alternate point-of-view story telling of the Divergent series called Dissident. He is the twin brother of Alice Summers and younger brother of Dread. He is Divergent and has equal Aptitude for Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. He was born in Candor and transfers to Dauntless later, despite being warned that it was not the best idea. While under the Aptitude Test, he very clearly manipulates the simulation. Divergent(Dissident) Early life Blaze was born in Candor to transfer parents. His mother was from Dauntless and his dad from Erudite. He always looked up to his older brother, Theo. Blaze was nine years old when Theo turned 16 and left the Candor faction. In his free time, Blaze tended to hang out with Erudite; he'd always been interested in learning. From the Erudite children, he found out about the Divergent. Divergent did not fit into one single faction? What was so wrong about that? Blaze's mother always encouraged his curiousity (she'd been sure he was going to be Erudite). She even showed him relics from Pre-war times; things like music and books. However, he soon becomes restless with his time in Candor, and by the time it is Choosing time, everyone in Candor knows where he's bound to end up. Aptitude Test Under the serum, Blaze grabs the knife, but he does not use it at first. Instead, when the dog attempts to intimidate him, he forces it to become a harmless puppy. He is almost satisfied until the simulation shifts and the dog growls and lunges at him. He does not want to kill the dog, so instead he rams the knife into its leg. The Simulation shifts again and he is on a bus. A man is holding a news paper. The headline reads, "Dog killed after bleeding to death from stab wound in leg." The man demands to know if Blaze killed his dog. Without hesitation, he tells the man he stabbed the dog in the leg after it tried to attack him. He then proceeds to say if the man had a problem with that, he could take it up with his fists. After he wakes up, the Erudite who had tested him, Eleanor stares at him with a calculated look. Blaze demands to know what his results were. She tells him he is Divergent and that she would manually enter a single result. Blaine suggests Dauntless, so she does so. She wishes him luck, for which he thanks her. Choosing Ceremony to Dauntless At the ceremony, Blaine's sister Alice chooses Amity and he, of course, picks Dauntless. He vaguely watches everyone else pick their Factions. He makes a friend, a girl named Andrea. After being the first jumper, he renames himself to Blaze, officially making himself Dauntless. Dauntless Initiation Since Blaze is naturally athletic, not to mention determined, he does with the physical part of training. He climbs the ranks easily, only behind Peter and Edward after a certain point. Eric takes note of this and makes sure Blaze knows. Four, however, tries to make sure Eric doesn't have too much influence on Blaze. Blaze soon discovers that he's great at shooting, excelling greatly, and not missing a single shot. Soon, Blaze is put in the ring with Peter. He wins, and Four tries to call him out on his viciousness which later leads to something like an argument with Eric about it. Blaze's Fears The Attack on Abnegation Insurgent(Discordant) Undercover in Amity Candor and The Trial Factionless Return to Dauntless Suicides Turning themselves into Erudite HQ The Truth Revealed Allegiant(Rescindment) Escaping to Beyond the Gates Gentically Pure? Genetically Damaged? Another Rebellion Restarting their Memories Shot Blaze notices David and shoves Tris out of the way. He fires his gun at almost the same time David's bullets hits him. He ends up killing David by shooting him in the head. However, he was shot in the shoulder near his collarbone and in his lower abdomen, causing him to bleed internally and externally. At this point, he is panicking and holds Tris's hand. He explains that he didn't realize how much he feared dying until just then, and how much he really didn't want to die until just then. He is barely conscious when he sees Eric again, and Eric's voice is the last thing he hears. Personality Blaine is honest and smart, as well as brave. He is, like his new name "Blaze" suggests, a hot-head and has a wicked tongue. He often curses and is very sarcastic and condenscending towards people. He hates being percieved as weak or helpless. There is a reason he did not get Abnegation or Amity. Fears Explanation #Being trapped in a Burning and collapsing building that he cannot escape(symbolic)- represents helplessness and the inability to fix all his problems #Being buried alive(symbolic)- represents the high pressure he feels having to keep so many secrets #Drowning(literal)- he does not want to die #Spiders(literal) #Claustraphobia(literal) #Being outside during a Thunderstorm(symbolic)- represents being caught up in the middle of giant conflict that he cannot escape from #Being attacked at night by a group of people(symbolic)-''' represents his fear of the dark''' #Killing his twin Sister, Alice(symbolic/literal)- shows his fear of losing a loved one and also the fear that he has lost his humanity ''''''Appearance Blaine is described by Andrea as having an innocent and boyish face and cat's eyes. She explains that all of his innocent appearance is lost, however, as soon as he smiles mischeviously. Blaine also reveals that he has freckles all over his body. His hair is bright red and his eyes are pale green. His hair goes down to his waist by the end of Divergent. He is described by various people as being "smaller than average" or "smaller than usual." He is slender and on the shorter side, but not childish in physique. It is heavily implied, and mentioned at least once, that he is the same height as Tris. He gets tattoos on both of his shoulder blades. One of the Candor scales, the other the Erudite eye. On his upper back, on his spine, he gets the Dauntless flame. On his upper left cheekbone, he gets a small omega symbol tattooed because he is the "end all, be all." Relationships Eric Blaze does not really pay any mind to Eric in particular at first, because he is aware that there are other good-looking guys at the compound. What he does like about Eric, is his bluntness, something Blaze can relate to sense he is from Candor. He also likes the banter that begins to ensue between them. Blaze's natural sarcasm and wit seemed to irritate Eric, but he is never called out or punished for it. Before Visiting Day, Eric pins Blaze to the fighting ring and kisses him. Their relationship only develops from there. Tris Blaze tries to be supportive of her, even if he doesn't consider her a threat. After figuring out she was Divergent, they grow closer in the collective secret they need to maintain. He ends up saving her life in Allegiant, only to lose his own. Andrea Blaze's best friend; he first meets her on the bus to Dauntless. He confides almost everything in her; however, it grows strained with his continuous avoidance of an obvious secret. Category:Main Character Category:Divergent Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Candor Category:Dauntless Category:Transfer Category:Dissident Universe Category:Candor-born Category:Deceased